Truth AND Dare
by chidoriamane
Summary: Summary: Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume were playing Truth AND Dare…secrets began to unfold…even Natsume’s! Just get inside and read it…MXN
1. Chapter 1

**Truth AND Dare**

-chidoriamane-

Summary: Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume were playing Truth AND Dare…secrets began to unfold…even Natsume's!! Just get inside and read it…MXN

Chapter 1: The Game

The night was lovely: starry sky, cool breeze and peaceful surrounding. Everyone, well almost everyone, was asleep. Four alice wielders were having a game inside the infamous Black Cat's room.

Focusing the flashlight on her face, Mikan was talking how cool that evening was, how happy she was, etc. until Hotaru shut her up using the 'baka-gun'.

She whined in pain. "Why do you always carry that thing? Even here!"

"Cause you're here," her best friend Hotaru plainly said.

Ruka, beside Hotaru, just smiled wearily at two friends. Beside him was an annoyed Natsume Hyuuga.

"Let's start already," he coolly suggested. He's obviously irritated at their presence in HIS room.

They're in circular formation: Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru

Mikan nodded in agreement. "Yes! Yes! Let's begin! I want to start this game already!" she beamed, then suddenly, she remembered something. "What's the game anyway?"

"Truth **AND** Dare," Hotaru answered coolly.

The three stared at her. "Shouldn't that be Truth **OR** Dare?" Ruka carefully asked.

Suddenly, Hotaru took out something from her pocket. And showed to Ruka, who furiously blushed and tried to grab the picture. It was a picture of him fresh from the bathroom, half-naked: only the towel covered his lower body.

"Ok, fine," he said in defeat. "Let's play Truth AND Dare."

_To be continued…_

Hi guys!!! Please review!!! That is just my chapter 1!!! The fun is yet to begin!! So please review!!!


	2. Mikan’s Secret

**Truth AND Dare**

-chidoriamane-

Summary: Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume were playing Truth AND Dare…secrets began to unfold…even Natsume's!! Just get inside and read it…MXN

_From the previous chapter:_

"Ok, fine," he said in defeat. "Let's play Truth AND Dare."

Chapter 2: Mikan's Secret

Hotaru gave an evil smile. "I'll be rich," she chanted inside her mind.

"Who's going first?" Mikan asked, enthusiasm was still in her little voice.

Natsume suddenly took the flashlight from her. "I'll be the first," he coolly said.

"Wow! You're so brave!" Mikan said in awe. He only smirked at her comment.

"Baka, he just said it so that there's no chance he'll do the first Truth and Dare," Hotaru revealed.

"Really?" Mikan had big eyes, amazed, 'cause she didn't think of that.

"You really are an idiot, polkadots," Natsume said, who only received a glare from Mikan.

"Natsume, spin the flashlight," Ruka suugested.

Natsume placed the flashlight on the floor. Somehow, he's excited. _"I wish I get her…"_ he thought with determination. He spun the thing with much force to lengthen the suspense.

Slowly, the light landed to…Mikan. _"I'm dead," _she mentally said then sweatdropped.

He had an evil smirk inside him which also meant _"Gotcha!"_

"Oi polka, I think you're the lucky victim," he said with pure sarcasm.

Her heart was beating, and fast- _too fast_. "_Damn flashlight!" _she swore inside her mind. He could see her body all tensed up, and he couldn't help himself from smirking.

"Get on with it already," Hotaru snapped. Natsume only glared at her rude manner to him. _She's too damn good at showing any emotion_.

"Truth," he began, she became more frantic. "Who is the guy you like most inside this academy, and why do you like him?"

_"I wish I didn't sound much of an admirer," _he thought.

Ruka looked at his best friend curiously. _"I'm right! He has feelings for her. But he's just not sure if she likes him back. Maybe this is the time he'll find out," _he thought.

"Nice move Hyuuga. I'll make fortune with this," Hotaru said inside her mind.

Well Mikan just took the question seriously. _"Who's the guy I like most inside the academy, and why do I like him? hmm…Ruka? Nope, I like him but not the most. Tsubasa-sempai? Nope, he's just a friend like Ruka. Narumi-sensei? _(She mentally giggled) _Impossible. But who? Koko? Yuu? Still not," _she wryly thought.

She glared at her side and saw him. _"Natsume?!" _she yelled inside her mind. Her eyes widened in realization. _"Am I this stupid?" _she asked herself mercilessly.

"Oi polka,: Natsume interrupted her thoughts.

"Hai hai," she said in defeat. "I'll answer your err question." She took a heavy breath while everyone's eyes were concentrated on her. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"The guy I most like inside the academy is," she gulped. "Natsume Hyuuga," she said, more like whispered only for her to hear.

_"Really?" _Natsume mentally gasped in surprise.

"What? I didn't get you," Ruka said, but he ID hear it. _"Natsume is a lucky guy. Will I be too?" _he thought.

"Natsume," she said, a little louder.

"Baka, say it louder," her best friend ordered.

That's it! She's pissed! "NATSUME HYUUGA!" she screamed on top of her lungs, enough to wake the whole academy.

"Geez…you don't have to tell the whole world you like me," Natsume mocked.

She became more embarrassed, and shy! She's blushing hard. She didn't even dare to look at him! "I hat you," Mikan threw at him.

He smirked. "You just confessed you like me."

"I didn't confess!" Mikan argued, now on her old self again, not the shy girl anymore.

"Yes, you did," he said.

"No, I didn't!" she persisted. While the two kept on arguing, Ruka and Hotaru just looked at them, bored.

"Don't forget the reasons," Hotaru reminded and the two stopped on their track.

"Oi baka," he called. _"Hmm…how could she possibly like me despite the fact that I MALTREAT her? This is interesting to hear," _he thought.

She blinked, then slumbered in deep thoughts. 1 minute passed…2…3…still nothing.

"Idiot, don't tell me you're already asleep?" he snapped out of her. She immediately recovered from her reverie.

She played with her fingers while talking. "You see," she began. "I really don't know why." The three feel down, anime style. "Gomen! I admit it! I'm really stupid! I'm an idiot 'cause I like the things or traits I hate!" she said, a bit louder.

"Congratulations," Natsume said sarcastically. "You just accepted the fact that you're an idiot." She only stuck out her tongue. "So the truth is over," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I DARE you to follow my orders for one whole week, starting this moment."

"WHAT?!" she yelled in disbelief.

"You heard me," Natsume simply said.

"Just accept it Mikan," Hotaru nonchalantly said. "Now, spin the bottle."

"But H-Hotaru…," she didn't dare to say anymore 'cause she saw her threateningly aiming the baka gun at her.

Feeling grumpy and a bit happy, Mikan spun the flashlight and it landed to…

_To be continued…_

Haha… I'm glad that chapter is over!!! Wow, it's longer than what I've thought. Well, you guys better watch out for the next chapter!!! Care to guess who is the next lucky victim?? Just send me your answers in my review…so don't forget to review!! And no worries, I'll update sooner or later…haha

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Bunnies Have Secret Too

**Truth AND Dare**

-chidoriamane-

Summary: Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume were playing Truth AND Dare…secrets began to unfold…even Natsume's!! Just get inside and read it…MXN

_From the previous chapter:_

Feeling grumpy and a bit happy, Mikan spun the flashlight and it landed to…

Chapter 3: Bunnies Have Secrets Too

"Ruka!" Mikan happily squealed.

"Be nice to me, Mikan," he hoped. _"I know she will," _he relieved himself.

"I'll ask you the same question that Natsume asked me," she said bluntly.

With that, Ruka's body began to tense up. "M-Mikan, can you ask me a question other than that?"

"No," Hotaru answered. "She already gave it, so you can't change it."

"Come on, Ruka," Natsume cheered (?) _"You're cornered Ruka. Let me see how you can get out of this one," _he mused.

"I'll repeat it for you," Mikan suggested. "Who is the girl you like most in this academy, and why do you like her?" She's excited at his answer. _"Finally, I'll have a companion who has the same fate of answering those stupid questions. But interesting, I'll know who he likes," _she beamed inside her mind.

_"Bettter done with it," _Ruka submissively thought.

With much courage, he uttered the words they've been waiting for. "The girl I like most is," he paused. "Hotaru Imai, because she always gets my full attention which I give her whole heartedly." Looking at Hotaru, he said, "You always blackmail me with your stolen shots of me, that's why I got close to you." He now looked at his cute little bunny. "Just like Mikan, I couldn't explain myself."

"Oh, does that mean you're also an idiot like me?" she joked. However, she only received a smack on head, courtesy of her most-like-guy, Natsume.

"I'm just kidding!" she excused. Far from their knowledge, Hotaru was unbelievably blushing and smiling. They turned to see her doing it.

_"Her expression is so soft and truly happy," _Mikan thought._ "She must have liked Ruka too!" _She was overjoyed with her best friend that's why tears rolled from her eyes. Tears of Joy.

"Ruka," Mikan said with more enthusiasm. "I DARE you to never leave Hotaru's side forever. And take care of her everyday. And make her happy every moment. And never hurt her." Now, it's time for Hotaru to look at her so called 'idiot' best friend.

"You don't have to tell that to me Mikan," Ruka softly said, which got Hotaru's attention who was thinking how sweet he could be.

"Just promise it," Mikan insisted.

Ruka gave a childish laugh. "Ok, I promise."

Mikan smiled sweetly to no one at his assurance.

Ruka spun the flashlight and it landed to…

_To be continued…_

Haha…are your guesses right??? Now, guess who's the next luck victim!! Just like the previous chapter, send me your guesses through your reviews!!! So don't forget to review!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	4. Hotaru is Busted!

**Truth AND Dare**

-chidoriamane-

Summary: Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume were playing Truth AND Dare…secrets began to unfold…even Natsume's!! Just get inside and read it…MXN

_From the previous chapter:_

Ruka spun the flashlight and it landed to…

Chapter 4: Hotaru is Busted!!

"Hotaru?!"

"What's your question?" she asked, not even afraid.

"Would you mind if I ask you the same question?" he hopefully asked.

"Of course I mind," she bluntly replied.

_"She's really cold," _both Mikan and Natsume thought.

"Ahm...Ok...I'll change the question," he said in defeat. "Why do you always blackmail me with those stolen shots of me?"

Without hesitation, she answered him. "That's because I like you, Ruka Nogi. That's the best way I can think of to get your full attention without them noticing my real intention. And I think it's working, until now that you know it."

Without hinking, Ruka pulled Hotaru towards him. "I'm glad to know."

She only smiled while turning pink.

Furiously blushing, he released her. "I DARE you to keep all your stolen shots of me instead of selling those and make fortune out of it. Also, you don't have to blackmail me with those because whenever you need, I'm there, or whatever you want, it's yours."

"Who said I'll sell those anyway?" she snapped. "Those are my precious collection." He sweetly smiled at her who didn't want to blush that's why she just spun the flashlight.

The light spotted a drowsy Natsume. _"Finally," _Hotaru evilly thought.

"Hyuuga," she called.

"What's your question? And make it fast," he demanded. _"What could be her question? My same question perhaps? Oh crap! I'm dead!" _he thought.

_To be continued…_

OMG!! Natsume will finally tell the whole gang who he likes??? Find out in the next chapter if Hotaru will ask the same thing, or not…Guys, don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! Please!!! Please!! Pretty please!!! I love cliffhanger..haha...In case you guys notice.


	5. Black Cat's Crush

**Truth AND Dare **

-chidoriamane-

Summary: Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume were playing Truth AND Dare…secrets began to unfold…even Natsume's!! Just get inside and read it…MXN

_From the previous chapter: _

"What's your question? And make it fast," he demanded. _"What could be her question? The same perhaps? Oh crap! I'm dead!" _he thought.

Chapter 5: Black Cat's Crush

Hotaru noticed the sudden sweating in his well-formed face, and SHE smirked at HIM! "Don't worry Hyuuga, it's not the same question."

He mentally sighed in relief. _"That was close," _he thought.

"What have you seen in Mikan that made you like her?" she pointed out.

_"What the? This girl is so frank," _thought as his pale skin slightly turned to pink.

"Did someone call my name?" asked an almost sleeping Mikan.

_"She didn't hear. Good. Now, how to make her not hear what I have to say? I better…" _he planned.

"Oi polka, sleep on the couch. That's an order," Natsume said.

"Really? Thanks," and with that, Mikan slumbered into a peaceful sleep on the couch.

"Smart move Hyuuga," Hotaru complimented. "Spill it." She was focusing her hidden video camera at his face. _"I'll be rich, soon enough,"_ she chanted inside her mind.

He glanced at Mikan's sleeping figure and assured that she was asleep.

"Natsume, maybe it's better if she hears it," Ruka suggested.

"No," he firmly replied. "What I've seen in her are her angelic smiles that surely captivate every guys' hearts, unlimited energy up to the level that I want to kiss her just to stop her from annoying me, out bursting emotion that really stuns me, and her caring heart that makes me ache every time I see her crying for someone. She is the burning fuel of my life with her presence. And she changed my whole world since I first met her." He finished.

"Thank you, Hyuuga," Hotaru said, it sounded almost she didn't mean it. "Now, I DARE you to sleep with Mikan this evening. You'll carry her onto your bed, sleep beside her and do whatever you want with her."

Natsume only stared at her with disbelief. "Do you expect me to rape her?"

Ruka choked out.

"I'm sure you know what to do with her," she said, ending the topic. She stood up. "Ruka and I are going back to our room so that you still have time to do whatever you want with her." And with a mischievous smile, she turned her back to him. Ruka and Hotaru leaved him alone with the brunette who was sound asleep on the couch.

He looked at her. "You're so peaceful, Mikan," he whispered "Now, what should I do to you?"

He sighed. He scooped her in his arms, and she began to stir. He tensed up and bids of sweat formed on his back.

"Natsume," she softly murmured.

"Oi polka?" he querried. No response. "You're dreaming of me."

He carried her to his room, and carefully laid the fragile body on his king-size bed. He removed his shirt. "Don't worry my lovely princess, I will not do any harm to you. With you in my arms, I'm sure it'll provide you warm," he explained. "Why do I care to detail anyway? You don't even hear the words I utter," he mocked himself.

He sprawled his body beside her. Mikan felt the warm aura beside not far from her and unconsciously, she wrapped her body to it, Natsume's body! She snuggled her cheek on his chest.

OMG! He's blushing. Hard! He snaked his one hand on the back of her neck and the other was placed on top of her leg which was on top of him.

"Smooth," he said with a mischievous grin.

"He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Mikan sakura."

Mikan's soft lips accidentally blushed against his skin, and it sent him tickles all over his body.

He smirked. "I wonder how you'll react tomorrow."

He dismissed his thoughts and fell asleep with the girl he liked the most in his arms.

- the END -

Huhu…it's over!! I can't believe I'm done with this!! I hope you guys will read my other gakuen alice fics such as Now I Realize and You Said So… guys, don't forget to review!!!! I hope you all enjoy this fic!!! See yah soon on my other future works!!! I wanted to add one last chap but school is coming soon and I have to finish my projects!! Hehe… 


End file.
